


Fantasies

by NotReallyAnonymousMe (CelesDeLille)



Category: Karneval (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Nurse Akari, Sorry Not Sorry, those legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesDeLille/pseuds/NotReallyAnonymousMe
Summary: Akari lost a bet and had to endure 5 minutes in a nurse outfit, much to Hirato's enjoyment. An unexpected change of events make the doctor knock hat Hirato's door in the middle of the night in said outfit.





	1. Those fantasies again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lascivious Fantasies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167711) by [talonyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls read talonyth's ff "Lascivious Fantasies" first

In the next days Hirato's thoughts often trailed off to this one evening. To those five minutes. To the proud Doctor Akari in that nurse outfit, his face decorated with a crimson blush. The times in which he didn't think of that, he imagined what could have happened _after_ that. Those five minutes had been the hardest test of self-control he had ever experienced. He was glad he had decided to wear tight underwear that day or else Akari might have noticed the bulge in his pants. Yes, if Akari would have noticed. The only reason he had acted "normal" -like the mocking, slightly sardistic but polite colleague Akari believed he was- was the fact that as soon as the pink haired man found out about his lascivious fantasies, he would hate him for all eternity. It would have been the end of their friendship (if you could even call it that) and the least thing Hirato wanted. He couldn't stand the thought of Atari  _honestly_ hating him from the bottom of his heart. So he would just play along. Play the annoying colleague. As long as he can be around the other man, it was enough.

And yet, those fantasies were so tempting. So erotic. They haunted his dreams and his life as well.

* * *

 Hitaro sat in the Saloon of the second ship on a comfortable, soft sofa with a glass of good wine. He had bought the exquisite and rare wine for Tsukitachi but unfortunately, he couldn't participate in this "tea party". A knock was heard, then Akari entered the room. His hair was tousled, his necktie not neatly tied as usual and the upper buttons of his shirt were open. All together he looked pretty beat. Good thing Hirato brought the wine anyways. Akari would need it.

"Busy day?", Hirato asked casually while filling another glass. Akari ignored the question completely. Instead his eyes searched the room.

"Where is Tsukitachi?"

"He called earlier telling me he had an emergency case which he had to attend to immediately", Hitaro informed the other man. Akari stopped searching and sat on the sofa on the other side of the table. Hirato pushed the glass of whine towards the doctor and added with a smile: "So it's just the two of us."

Akari groaned but he seemed thankful for the drink.

"I am just staying because I am a polite person!", he clarified. "There are definitely better ways to spent the evening."

He emptied the glass in one gulp. Must have been a very rough day! Hirato wanted to refill the glass but Akari stopped him:  
"The last time I drank with you, you made me participate in a bet I could only lose. The result were the worst five minutes of my life!"

"Oh, why is that? You looked stunning in that outfit!", Hitaro complimented the other man in hope of making him blush again or at least make him a little bit flustered. As expected, hint of pink appeared on the other's cheeks. Akari nervously tried to fix his hair, but it just fell back into his natural position. Good! Hirato liked him better this way. He looked younger and somehow sexier like this.

"Could we please just forget about this?" It sounded more like an order than a question.

Hirato smiled: "How could I forget this?"

 _The dress had been too tight around his chest so that it emphasized his chest and shoulders. It had been so tight, Hitaro had almost been able to see the other male's nipples._  
_The skirt had been very short, showing off those wonderful, long legs covered in tight, white nylon thigh-highs._  
_He took pride in his legs._  
_Since the skirt of the uniform was not as tightly designed as the rest, Hirato had not been able to see the outlines of the doctor's ass but considering the rest of the body, it had to be just as exquisite._

 _Tight._   _Emphasizing. Sexy._

_Those three words summed it up perfectly._

"Hirato?"

The sound of his name made the captain focus on reality again. 

"What is it? You have been staring at me with a weird look on your face", Akari complained and yet he looked worried. Probably just as worried as he would get for any patient. "Are you okay? Maybe you work too hard. You should get some rest! Stress is the enemy-"

"... of beauty?", Hirato completed the sentence. He massaged his temples -acting tired- but his head was abnormally active right now imagining all kinds of things he wanted to do to a certain doctor in a nurse outfit.

"... of health", Akari corrected him dryly. "I don't care much about beauty but you need some rest either way. Let's end this for today."

And with that he simply got up and left. Hirato swallowed hard. He felt hot and horny. He had suppressed this memory for the last weeks and just a split second of those thoughts had aroused him extremely. What he was feeling right now was far beyond. Carefully he glimpsed down at his crotch. God bless, whoever invented tight underwear! He let out a relieved sigh, stood up and left the room.

He met nobody on the way back to his room and he was very happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read talonyth's ff and I wanted to continue it xD  
> Mine is probably not half as well written...
> 
> _"...but who doesn't appreciate some akari in a nurse outfit" - talonyth (2014)_


	2. A dream come true

Back in his room Hirato got rid of his mantle hastily. He felt so hot! The tight shirt and the necktie didn't make it any better. He took off his gloves and threw them carelessly in a corner. He losend his necktie and opened the first two buttons of his shirt. The cool night air coming from the opened window felt good on his skin. With a pleased sigh he relaxed a little. Next up he should probably take care of...

A knock interrupted his thoughts.

A look in the mirror told Hirato that he looked like a normal person after a long day and not like a man who was about to masturbate to the thoughts of his hot colleague in female clothing. But his visitor would be far from normal. Hirato opened the door with the same polite smile he always wore but it didn't last long. Instead he was surprised. The person knocking at his door in the middle of the night was none other then Akari and apparently he was very nervous.

"A-Akari?", Hirato stuttered. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Akari looked around nervously. He wore his white lab coat, as usual, but instead of the blue shirt with the purple necktie, there was a light pink shirt.

"Yes, there is but let me in at first." His pink eyes scanned the area panic-fueled. "Please", he added.

As the other man burst into his room Hitaro's eyes wandered down his back to the end of the lab coat.

_White nylon stockings in light pink high heels._

He couldn't help but smile. The doctor of all people... Hirato decided to play along. It would be more fun if Akari had to explain it to him.

"So, how can help you?", he asked politely.

"U-um... I-... you... you better take a seat", Akari stuttered and gestured the captain to sit on the bed. His cheeks were already flushed and he seemed to be panting a little. So adorable! Hirato sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the other one curiously.

"So... I... well..."

He must have realized that he was unable to from proper, coherent sentences so instead he just opened his lap coat, revealing the nurse outfit underneath. He looked to the side, as the lap coat slowly slid down his shoulders and fell to the ground. Trying to pull the short skirt down -and if it's just a little- he stood there. Completely red and utterly embarrassed.  
Even though Hirato had known what had been about to happen he needed some seconds to find an appropriate reaction. And yet he maintained his relaxed attitude and asked with a smile:

"Are you wearing this for me?"

Akari still wasn't looking at him lips pressed together firmly and nodded. "Mm..."

"And what for what purpose?", he teased the other one. The tension between them was growing with every second.

Akari -not able to control himself any longer- yelled: "S-stop it, you idiot, will you?! You make me say it out loud? It was already embarrassing enough coming here like this!"

Aw, so cute! All nervous like this and a little angry on top of that. Hirato adored him most when he was angry. Hungrily he licked his lips.

"Akari", he called the other and finally he was looking hat him. "Come here", he said patting on his lap. Akari sat down hesitantly. With his legs at side of the captain he was close enough to feel Hirato's breath on his own skin. His hands were resting on the other one's shoulders. His heart was beating like crazy. Without further talking Hirato pulled the doctor just a little closer, closing the gap between them.  
The kiss was shy and hesitant at first but it grew more intense soon. A tongue licked on his lower lips asking for permission to enter. Akari opened his mouth -just a little- but Hirato shoved his tongue in, hungrily exploring every part of it.  
They quickly changed position: after laying down and rolling over Akari was now pressed into the white sheets gasping at the small kisses the man on top of him placed on his neck. Hirato sucked and licked, leaving soft bruises on the light skin. But the neck simply wasn't enough. Since the shirt didn't have any buttons, Hirato just ripped it off. He was too impatient to care. He had waited for this far too long! He kissed Akari's chest before he stopped to caress one of the nipples with his tongue. Akari himself moaned and sighed loudly even though he tried to muffle the erotic sounds coming out of his mouth with his hand. He was gripping Hirato's black hair as his mouth trailed south. After ripping the last part of the uniform and the underwear off Hirato sat up straight to admire the view:

 _Akari -wearing nothing but white nylon tight-highs and the remains of a nurse shirt- laid beneath him._  
_His bare chest was heaving in the rhythm of his panting, a little wet from a thin layer of sweat._  
_His pink hair was a mess and his pretty eyes looked up at him, begging for more.  
His cock was already half hard and throbbing for attention._

A wonderful sight! 

"You are beautiful", Hirato whispered admiring while touching those delicate legs. Akari blushed even harder (if that was possible) and tugged at his white shirt.

"Take off your clothes as well. It's unfair if it's just me."

The captain did as ordered. Even though this was not the first time for Akari to see the muscular chest and abdomen he couldn't help but stare. But he couldn't stare long. Hirato was undressed in seconds and eager to kiss and touch his lover again. His primary focus were now the doctor's legs. He kisses, sucks and bites, marking every part of them. He feels the soft flesh under his teeth and applied more pressure to make Akari whimper. After he was satisfied he noticed they both were completely hard by now, their cocks leaking with precum.

"Do you have any lube here?", he asked while catching his breath.

"Why would have something like that around?", Akari responded. Hirato simply raised and eyebrow. "... upper drawer of the nightstand", Akari adds meekly.

Hirato took the half empty bottle and poured the liquid over his fingers. With the other hand he positioned the doctor's hips so he can losen him up properly. Carefully he inserted one digit.

"Mmm~"

Akari squirmed, gripping the sheets, clenching around the finger. But he relaxed after some time. Hirato started to move the finger -in and out- much to Akari's enjoyment. He repeats that procedure by adding a second finger and later a third.

"You are so tight...", Hirato casually remarked but the doctor was even more embarrassed now.

When he losend up enough, Hirato removed the fingers and licked the entrance seductively.

"Stop teasing me...", Akari ordered weakly.

"As you wish", answered Hirato with a smile and lined himself up. Carefully he entered Akari while he used his hands to spread the legs in nylon apart widely. He only pushed forward slowly so his partner could adjust his position. Akari could only sigh in pleasure and a little bit of pain. The cock was definitely bigger than three fingers! But he didn't mind. It felt weird at first but he got used to it after a while. After Hirato was completely in he leaned over his lover to be as close as possible. He kissed him one last time before asking:

"Can I move?"

A simple nod was all Hirato needed. He slowly pulled out just to thrust in deep again. He moaned and sighed at the tightness surrounding his cock. He soon sped up the pace and his thrusts grew rougher and deeper. Suddenly, he decided to shift their angle for an very deep thrust.

"Aah~"

Akari had turned into a moaning mess. Apparently he liked it when Hirato's cock hit him there. His eyes were squeezed shut as he was panting heavily. 

"Say my name", Hirato demanded before he hit that spot a second time. But all he got as an answer was an particularly loud and erotic moan. He stopped moving and looked down at his lover.

"Say my name", he repeated. 

"Hirato..."

Hearing his name said by the person he loved, between pants and moans, turned him on even more. Having found the perfect angle Hirato didn't hold back anymore. Akari's moans were music to his ears. They encouraged him do go faster and faster. Soon Akari was not gripping the sheets anymore but instead clung on to his lover like is life depended on it. His head was thrown back, his eyes wide open and rolled back in pleasure. Hirato continually kissed his neck and chest and occasionally left a bite mark here and there. His tight grip on Akari's hips would surely leave bruises.

"H-Hirato... I-I'm..."

The warm sensation was growing inside him before he felt his own cum on his stomach and chest. But Hirato wasn't done. Yet.

"Me too... I am close...", he sighed.

After a few more rough thrusts Akari felt something warm and liquid fill him up and dripping out of his ass. Soft lips kissed him a last time before Hirato pulled out and laid next to him on the bed. A somehow awkward silence lingered in the air.

"Not one word."

"Huh?", Hirato turned his head to look at his new lover.

"You will not tell anyone about this. Not one word", Hirato explained. His cheeks were flushed and he avoided eye contact. Hirato chuckled.

"Of course. This will be our little secret", he said with his usual, mocking tone. He moved closer so that Akari could cuddle up in his arms to share another sweet, loving kiss.

"... even though it would is a shame to deny the world the sight of those pretty legs of yours."

* * *

By the time Hirato woke up Akari had already left. Of course! He was a busy doctor with a strict schedule. Hirato would simply go visit him in his lunch break and tease him as long as he'd like. He really looked forward that! He took a showered and dressed while humming his favorite song. As he left his apartment he found Tsukitachi waiting in front of his door.

"Good morning", his friend greeted him casually but with a devilish smirk. "I thought we could get breakfast together since I wasn't able to join you and Akari yesterday for our Tea Party."

His smile grew wider.

"But Akari left some minutes ago. In some of your clothes. It seems you two enjoyed yourself even though I was absent."

The look of his eyes begged, no demanded details but Hirato simply locked the door and started walking in the direction of the cafeteria. Tsukitachi caught up to him and complained:

"Oh, come on! I _somehow_ helped, didn't I? So tell me!"

"I don't tell secrets", was all Hirato replied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha... my first smut... I wanted to finish this quickly but I was never fully satisfied with the way I wrote. But I can't keep this to me forever so here we go!


End file.
